


Hairless Pup

by Lidsworth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Death, F/M, awesoem big brother celegorm, baby celebrimbor, emotionally wrecked curufin, its curufin's wife/lover, slightly disappointed Huan, though she is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celegorm hid Huan from his parents for…a while. So hiding his brother’s illegitimate child from  them should be no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairless Pup

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed a few things in order to for the story, so some timelines are altered. I hope you don’t mind. Forgive any mistakes! Curufin’s wife is only mentioned, not entirely specified, and mentioned as only a “lover”.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Silm.

 

It was slightly unnerving to see Curvo so distressed. Though if Celegorm was being completely honest with himself, distressed was an understatement. His younger brother was a complete wreck.

Barging into his room like an elven heap of tears and snot, the barely matured elfling stumbled onto his carpet, mumbling some sort of gibberish coupled with a pathetic excuse of a child’s lullaby.

Aside from his shaken poster, his normally combed black hair was twisted and knotted, completely unkempt, as if he had been tugging at it for hours. Dark eyes were tinged with red underneath, coupled with dried tear marks.

Concern seized the fair elf, and he felt the familiar tug of protectiveness boil within his belly. The site of his normally composed, perfectionist of a brother rendered to such a state terrified and angered him. Never in his entire life had he seen his brother cry (excluding his time as a baby).  Curvo was strong, weathering the worse of burns, and biting his lip through his most gruesome of injuries.

He would get to the bottom of this, and whoever—whatever had done this to his brother would pay.

“Curvo.” Moving from where he sat reading on his bed, the blond elf advance quickly towards his distraught sibling. On the ground lay Huan, a hairy eyebrow raised in a sign of bewilderment, dark beady eyes looking at the brothers in wonder. With a muffled groan, the hairy beast stood to full height, trotting playfully behind his owner and towards the younger Feanorian.

Only when a tiny wail escaped from the slouched form of an elf, did both Hunter and Dog come to a halt. Curiously the two exchanged glances with one another as the cry sounded once more, even louder this time.  

Being the third oldest of seven, the noise was all too familiar Celegorm. He did not like where this was going.

For upon closer inspection, wrapped in blue blanket, was a baby—or at least what sounded like a baby, for the creature was so small that Tyelkormo could see nothing.

Though the cry ceased not, only died down to a small wail.

Celegorm gulped, fearful of what this sudden discovery could mean.  

“Brother, what on—“  
  
“I need your help,” he spoke with a voice strained, dripping with such agony  that even Huan whined at the tone. “I need your help.”

Standing to full height, the bundle in his arms came to clearer view, revealing itself to be a small, dark haired child.

Huan flopped to the ground, his large head resting upon his even larger paws, shaking his head in disappointment.  Celegorm fought the urge to follow. Mouth agape, heart drowning in his stomach, and eyes wide with shock, the older elf stared. Though before he could even utter a word, his brother beat him to it.

“She…she’s dead…” broken, the elf spoke, “She died after giving birth to Tylpe…and we—he’s alone. I have to watch him now.”

Regret for his brother’s loss washed over him instantly.  


Celegorm was very much aware of his brother’s fling with one of the servants that worked in the palace. Though in regards to the depths of their relationship, obviously he wasn’t made aware of how deep it went.

However, this was defiantly his brother’s child. Feanor’s fea radiated from the small creature like a beacon in a storm (it was no wonder the poor elf maiden died giving birth to him).

So he had managed to get a maid pregnant, which resulted in her death, which resulted in a motherless child and a barely matured father.

He could only imagine what their own father would say. Their home was not a breeding ground for such scandal, not when his father’s reputation had already been damaged in the past due to his legendary temper. And now one of his son’s irresponsible behavior had led to the death of a poor maid?

Goodness, all of Valinor would believe their line to be cursed, more so than it already was.

Mistaking Celegorm’s silence for rejection, Curvo spoke quickly and desperately.

 “Ambarussa are just toddlers, mother is too busy caring for them! How am I supposed to ask her for help, not to mention she would be angry with me for my incompetence.  And father…” blue eyes were stricken with horror as he looked up at his older brother, clutching the bundle in his arm so tightly that Celegorm immediately moved to free the child from his grasp before he died of suffocation.

The sudden realization that this child would be his fall from grace—his decline from his father’s favor—rushed over him like an unforgivable Tsunami.

The death of his lover, the birth of his son, and now his standing in his father’s place only garnered more tears. 

“Calm yourself,” spoke Celegorm suddenly, wanting so desperately to embrace his brother, but unable to do so with his nephew clutching and drooling on the front of his tunic.

“We’ll figure this out. Maybe if we tell moth-“  
  
“Don’t! You cannot not tell either of them! You must swear to it,” he was hysterical now, voice rising to an unnatural high, “I cannot face them! This— _he_ must stay between the two of us!”

Celegorm looked at his brother, took in his ragged state. Morally, it would be wise to confront their parents. Of course, it would not be easy. Trust would be broken, responsibility would be questioned, and perhaps Curufin would indeed lose their father’s favor for a very, _very_ long time.

What aspiring apprentice, what son of Feanor would impregnate a scullery maid, would court her without seeking the approval of his father?

She was no craft worker, no sculptor, no black smith, no warrior. She had been a maid. A servant.

The disappointment from Feanor would ruin him, even now it frightened poor Curvo. What place would the son of a servant have the house of Finwe?

He could feel his brother’s pain as if it were his own. This was truly a scandal in the making.

The older elf closed his eyes and sighed heavily. This would not end well for any of them, Huan included.

“Fine brother…I will help you…keep him a secret,” he responded, looking down at completely soaked tunic, smiling slightly “I think he likes me anyway.”

Relief visibly washed over the younger elf at his older brother’s answer.

“Thank you.” Rubbing the remaining tears from his eyes, Curvo smiled at the sight of his young son fisting his uncle’s tunic.  “And I think he likes you too.”

Though he returned his brother’s smile with a genuine one of his own, he furiously attempted to piece together such a catastrophe in his head. It shouldn’t be that hard, right? It was just like taking care of a dog. They both drooled, pooped, cried and whined when they didn’t get what they wanted.

His nephew would just be a hairless pup. Celegorm smiled at his comparison, though his eye twitched madly.

His nephew was an elfing, who would need to be fed as such, taught as such, and cared for as such. What the hell did two elves and a dog know about childcare?

**Author's Note:**

> Tyelkormo-> Celegorm  
> Curcvo—Cufurin  
> Tyelpe-Celebrimbor 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this tiny oneshot! Idk if I plan to continue it, but I may do a backstory with Curufin and his maid! Please give me feedback, I wanna know how I’m doing! Thank you have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
